Letters To Lucy
by Marichatsins
Summary: While Lucy is MIA, Natsu and a few others write some letters for her for when she comes back. She'll be back, right? *Short Story*
1. Letter One

**Words: 440**

 **Pairing: Natsu/Lucy**

* * *

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _We both know that I'm shit when it comes to writing, but I needed some way to feel like you're still with me. I remember whenever I came over or broke in as you said, I'd see you hunched over your desk either working on your novel or writing letters to your mom. I never really got why you'd write to her when she's dead but I get it now. It's to feel as if you're talking to them right? That's why I'm writing this to you Luce. It's been 28 days, yes I am keeping track, since you went MIA on the solo mission you were so desperate to go on. It's hitting everyone hard, specially Happy and me._

 _Happy stopped eating fish, which is a big deal considering that I haven't seen a day he hasn't had a fish, up until three days ago when Charle made him. Wendy keeps trying to find a way to blame herself but I know it's not her fault. It's mine. I shoulda went with you anyways Luce. Because you're precious to me. You're precious to everyone in Fairy Tail. To Levy, who has been crying every time she thinks is of you or hears your name and to Gajeel too. He's been fighting people a lot more and is angry at himself for not being able to find you yet. Then there's Juvia. She's been joking herself in her apartment at Fairy Hills something or another. Gray says she won't leave because she lost her first friend who accepted her._

 _Speaking of Ice Princess, he's surprisingly been the one who's trying to cheer me and everyone up, but I don't see how I can be happy without you by my side Luce. How did I ever survive without you? Erza, that Cary monster of a woman, has stopped talking after saying how this was all her fault and that she should have stopped you. But I take full credit for that Lucy, and I'm sorry. I know it's my fault. Mira pointed that out to me. She said "it's your duty to protect her, but you didn't!" Before crying all over again. She's right Luce. I'm supposed to be the one to protect you and yet I failed. I failed at the one thing that was so much more important than everything else in the world._

 _I have to go now because that landlady is yelling at me to leave your apartment unless I pay your rent. Maybe I should? It smells like you and you'll have something to come back to. I miss you Luce._

 _Love, Natsu._


	2. Letter Two

**Hey guys! I just wanted to point out that Letters To Lucy will be updated every Friday with a letter from Natsu, and sometimes during the week and extra letter from someone a part of the guild might pop up, just so you know the schedule!**

 **Word Count: 403**

* * *

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _It's Erza. I feel stupid writing that, but Natsu's letter, which he left carelessly on your desk, gave me the courage to do this. I'm so sorry Lucy. I wish that you were here to hit me. I deserve it. I should have stopped you the second I knew what job you took but I just couldn't. The look you held in your eyes, that joy, I couldn't tell you no after seeing that. But I know that is no excuse. I'm still holding on to the hope that you will come back, everyone in the guild is. We have search parties constantly being sent out for you through out Fiore, Natsu and I always included in them._

 _Natsu's really scared for you Lucy. I don't think you know just how much of an impact you have made on him. I've never seen Natsu so heartbroken and distraught in all of the years that I have known him. The idiot keeps getting himself in trouble with the Magic Counsel every time he attacks the bandits that were involved in your quest. He very nearly killed one of them, until Gray and I pulled him off and knocked him out._

 _We need you to come back Lucy, Natsu especially. I don't know how much longer Natsu can handle with you being gone. I know he is more of a man of action than a man of words and that he hides everything he's feeling, but he's breaking down Lucy. The person who was strong enough to save me and bring me back to Fairy Tail from Heaven's Tower. The person who survived an etherion blast, who can take down an entire army with one blast of his magic is breaking down over his loss of you._

 _I don't get to see him as much as Gray does, but every time I do, that fire he always held in his heart grows dimmer. Lucy, you are his light. So come home soon, we love and miss you._

 _Sincerely, Erza Scarlet._


	3. Letter Three

**Word Count: 418**

* * *

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _It's Natsu again Luce. I know that I wrote to you last week, but I just missed you too much. I found out a couple of days ago that the monster wrote a letter to you after reading mine. Came stomping into the guild as soon as I came back from looking for you and smashed my head and destroyed another mountain for calling her a monster. I hope she doesn't read this one._

 _I've been thinking, and I know that you would probably say that it's never a good thing but, you don't deserve all these sad letters. You're Lucy! Bright and always smiling for you family, your nakama! So I've decided to always write you happy stuff, and let you know what you've missed while you were out on your own adventure. But you have to tell me yours when you come back, okay?_

 _Well today, Levy smiled for the first time since you went MIA. It was at something that Metal Head said which is weird since he's not funny. He can't sing for shit either! But she smiled today and told me she had a whole lotta books for you. I already carried them to your room for when you come back._

 _I also decided to start paying your rent for you, that way you don't need to worry bout it later, and I get to stay here in your bed! It's a win-win right? Though your creepy landlady is more of a weirdo than you Luce. I came over last week after looking for you and she was wearing one of your outfits. That was scarring! I burned the clothes after since your scent wasn't on them anymore. I'll buy you some new ones once you get back Luce, I promise._

 _Happy might have gotten himself a girlfriend finally. Charle isn't being mean to him anymore at least. Does that mean she's his girlfriend now? I don't really know. How do you even know if you want someone to be your girlfriend? Happy told me that it's when her smile or laugh makes you want to smile and laugh too. If that's true then I want you to be my girlfriend Luce! I always wanna be the one that makes you smile or laugh._

 _Uh oh, that landlady is back again. I need to go hide your clothes before she gets here so she doesn't ruin anymore things with you smell on them. I miss you Luce!_

 _Love, Natsu._

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter this week! If so, it would be great if you left a review! Starting the next chapter, I will be giving thanks down here to people who reviewed it!**


	4. Letter Four

**Word Count: 381**

* * *

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm back again Luce! I should probably be sleeping since I've been looking for ya for a week, but I wanted to talk to you a lot. Ice Freak says that we're finally getting somewhere on your searching. I want to believe him since you've been missing for 59 days. Yeah, I'm still keeping count. For every day you're gone it's another mission or fishing trip you have to go on with Happy and me okay? We're gonna all have so much fun and it's gonna be like you never left. And we'll have more adventures together and I'll always be with you so I never lose you again._

 _We passed through Hargeon the other day. It made me think about the first time I met you. I bet you didn't know how much you stood out in that crowd around that fake Salamander. I remember thinking why is that weirdo looking at him so weird? I also thought about how much fun we'd have if we formed a team after you took me n' Happy to lunch and told us that you were a Celestial Mage and that you dreamed of joining Fairy Tail. When you came up to me with the guild mark on your right hand is a moment I will never forget. You were so happy about it and it was the first time I got that feeling that I wanted to make you smile and laugh all the time._

 _Anyways, you remember that necklace you were staring at a few months back when we went back to Hargeon? But you said you couldn't buy it since it was a month's worth of rent down the drain? Well, I bought it for you anyways, so you better come home soon so you can wear it. I'm gonna make sure I always carry it with me so the creepy landlady doesn't wear it, okay?_

 _I can hear Wendy and Erza coming up so I need to cut this letter short. I'll talk to you again next week okay? I promise. I miss you Luce!_

 _Love, Natsu._

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews! To the following: ThatOneFriend-3, ProudToBeAGinger, ToastedWeirdBrain, and Juliastes! Next chapter will be by Wendy sometime during the week! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Letter Five

**Thanks for the reviews: Juliastes, TokyoTeddiWolf, and ThatOneFriend-3!**

 **Word Count:238**

* * *

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Natsu told me that the way he feels better is by writing to you and told me that I should try it._

 _We miss you Lucy! The guild's just not the same without you. Mira turned scary for a few weeks after you were reported missing. It was like she was a demon! Levy still misses you a lot, and I think it's been affecting Gajeel as well, though he doesn't admit it I can see it._

 _Charle told me she had a short vision of you, but it didn't really help, seeing as it was just when you beat the thieves. I really hope you aren't hurt Lucy. But you're my strong big sister right? So I have no doubt that you'll come home to Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail._

 _Speaking of Natsu, he's been quiet lately. Well, as quiet as Natsu can get is what Charle told me. It's really weird. I've never seen him so quiet, not since I joined Fairy Tail. He's making me worried. Yesterday he came up to me and asked me to check his heart because it hurt. But when I did, nothing was wrong with him! It must be because Natsu misses you a lot, we all do._

 _Happy and Natsu want to go look for you again so Team Natsu, Gajeel, and Juvia are coming too. We'll see you soon Lucy!_

 _From Wendy and Charle._

* * *

 **This was supposed to come out last week, so sorry it was late! Natsu's letter will be out later tonight!**

 **Until next time, peace!**


	6. Letter Six

**Word Count: 326**

* * *

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Am I even writing these letters to you right? I don't even know. But hey Luce! I still have that necklace with me, I promise that the creep hasn't touched it or anything else in your room._

 _Happy says hi and that he misses you Luce. I hope you don't mind, and I'm not gonna stop, but we've been staying here. Your bed is still so comfy, but not as comfy as it was when you were here. I also found your book you've been writing for the past couple of years. It's really good Luce! And I hate reading! I know you promised Levy that she could read it first but I felt like you were with me when I picked it up. You weren't right? Because that'd mean that you're gone gone._

 _Nevermind! But yeah, it's really good! I can't wait to read it when you finish it. I'm sure you'll have so many adventures you can include in the book. Don't forget that you have to tell me them too!_

 _Ice Cube and me got in a fight again today. We got lucky that Erza was still in Crocus asking around about you. It was over you actually. Stupid Ice Freak thought it'd be funny to joke about you and joke about you not coming back. It wasn't funny! Instead he just pissed me off._

 _I mean, you're coming back, right? So there's no point in him saying that you aren't!_

 _I tried to take a train as far as I could to see if I could find you last week, but I didn't get too far, I ended up jumping out the window on the third stop._

 _I'm sorry that I didn't make it far enough. But I will next time, you can count on that! Oh man! I'm all fired up now! I'm gonna get farther this time, I can just feel it! I miss you Luce!_

 _Love, Natsu._

* * *

 **Until next time, peace!**


	7. Letter Seven

_Dear Lucy,_

 _Juvia misses you very much. Even though Juvia called you love rival, you are still one of Juvia's best friends. Juvia is sorry. She's sorry that she can't find you. Gray-sama thought Juvia might be able to sense Lucy if she was near water, but it's like Lucy disappeared into thin air._

 _Gray-sama is saddened by Lucy's disappearance, and it hurts Juvia as well. Juvia is sorry she didn't keep her promise with Lucy. She can't control the rain, not with the sadness she is feeling. Juvia just... Juvia just wishes she could do more for Lucy. Where did Lucy go? Why can't Juvia sense her? Though people are beginning to doubt in Lucy, Juvia, Natus, Erza, and Gray-sama and others still believe Lucy is out there. We believe that Lucy is still alive._

 _That's why Juvia won't rest until she finds Lucy. Because Lucy is family, and nakama, and Juvia's best friend besides Gajeel. Oh, Juvia remembers now.. Natsu told her to keep her letter happy for Lucy. So Juvia will make her letter happy for Lucy._

 _Juvia has made Lucy a scarf and a Plue doll! Juvia worked very hard on them, so she hopes Lucy likes them. She's excited to see Lucy's face when she receives Juvia's gift._

 _Gray-sama is knocking on Juvia's door now. He's been taking Juvia to the guild every day so Juvia can at least help Lucy in some way. Juvia loves Lucy and misses her a lot, so Lucy needs to come home to Natsu and Fairy Tail soon._

 _With hugs, Juvia._

* * *

 **Word Count: 281**


	8. Letter Eight

_Heya Lucy! I got back from a mission with Happy so we could pay your rent this month. Of course while we were gone we asked about you and I tried to sniff you out. I didn't get anything though._

 _How did you do it Luce? How did you manage to leave my side without a trail for me to follow? I just don't get it. How is my nose failing me? Of all the times, why did it have to fail me now?_

 _I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be writing ya good and happy stuff, right? So let's talking about happy stuff. Happy stuff, happy stuff, happy stuff! Oh! Some time this week it stopped raining! We haven't had a sunny day since you went MIA. Maybe the rain's why I couldn't smell you? Nah, you weren't in Magnolia when you disappeared._

 _Though Metal Head sang a song bout you and me lovin each other when I came back. He stopped though when I threw a chair at his head. He's lucky that Levy's your friend, otherwise I would've beaten him into a pulp._

 _Huh. I never thought I'd say that. It's just not as fun to fight if I don't have you there to watch, secretly cheering me on. That's right Luce! I always hear you whisper "Go Natsu!" even though you act like you don't care or act annoyed. I never had the chance to tell you, but whenever you say my name, I get really happy and then my stomach starts to hurt. Why is that? Maybe I was just hungry. Yeah, that's probably it._

 _When you come home Luce, you have to make me dinner because you made me wait for ya for so long. That and because I love your cooking. It usually smells almost as good as you! Though nothing smells better than you. Speaking of your scent, it's washing out of your room. Your pillow doesn't smell like us anymore. Now it just smells like me. I guess I could have tried to save the smell by not using it so much, but I thought you'd be back by now._

 _Happy's complaining that he's hungry so I have to go now. We miss you Luce! Especially me (so remember the food.)_

 _Love, Natsu._

 _Happy too!_

* * *

 **Word Count: 403**


	9. Letter Nine

**Word Count: 252**

* * *

Bunny _Girl,_

 _I don't want Salamander to outdo me so I'm doing this. That and Shrimp's been talking my ear off about how much she misses you. She's been wanting to write to ya for a couple of weeks, but she just can't bring herself to._

 _I know you probably won't get this, but I am sorry. Don't think too much bout it though. After what I did to you the first time we met, I probably don't deserve you as a friend but you still were the first to come up to me and treat me normally. So I promise I will be a bigger help in trying to find you. Just like the Crazy Rain Woman, who you did the same to._

 _Thank you. But if you tell anyone I told you that, I will iron your mouth shut. Specially if ya tell that damn Salamander._

 _Speaking of Salamander, your damn boyfriend threw a chair at me last week. I didn't do nothin! Then the idiot ran off before I could hit him back! He was screaming somethin about how he couldn't fight until Lucy got home. So ya better get home soon Bunny Girl._

 _He's gonna be a pancake by the time I'm through with him, gihihi. See ya later Bunny Girl._

 _Gajeel._

* * *

 **Yes, I am aware of the spelling errors, but this is how I think Gajeel and Natsu would write, the same way that they speak.**

 **Anyways, get ready for the next letter that is written by our one and only Natsu!**


	10. Letter Ten

**Word Count: 355**

* * *

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Hi Luce! I think I'm getting better at writing these letters, whaddya think? Happy's been nagging me nonstop about when you'll be home, and I keep tellin him that Lucy's gonna be home soon. I mean, you are gonna be home soon, right? Of course ya are! Cause you're Lucy! You can be scarier than Erza sometimes._

 _God, I can actually imagine you kicking me in the face with your special Lucy kick for that._

 _Anyways, I've been thinking for a few weeks now about you. Well, I'm always thinking about ya even when you're here. But I've been thinking about why my heart hurts when you're gone. At first I thought I was sick or something so I went to Wendy. But she told me it was nothing and that I was fine! So I went to Mira for help after she had gotten less scary. Y'know her and her couple thingy so you should already know that she told me it was because I love you._

 _That's why I wanted to write to ya today. Lucy, am I in love with you? I don't know. Igneel never taught me about that, not about this kind at least. I wanted to ask Alzack but he and Bisca and Asuka are in the West lookin for you. I know I love Igneel and I know I love everyone in the guild, even those bastards Gajeel and Gray. Don't tell anyone I said that. But what I feel for you is different._

 _For some reason I feel jumpy, and I always wanna touch ya. Not in a bad way, I promise! Well sometimes I have those dreams… But not only that but i wanna make you happy too! And I want you to be happy with me! And then when you come back you can live with Happy and me! And we can be like Bisca and Alzack and have lots of kids!_

 _Yeah, I think I figured it out now. But I hate talking about my feelings like that. That's more your thing. I miss ya Luce._

 _Love, Natsu._

 _P.s. I love you!_

* * *

 **Next week's letter is given to you by... Gray!**


	11. Letter Eleven

**Word Count: 355**

* * *

 _Lucy,_

 _Hi Lucy. I know you're probably pissed at the fact that I haven't written to you in all the weeks you've been missing. What the hell am I saying? You probably won't ever get these anyways. I want you to know that I hate you. I want to hate you at least._

 _No, I don't want to hate you. You're my nakama, I can never hate you. That and you're one of my best friends. But why, Lucy? Why did you have to leave like Ur and Ultear? Like my father? Wasn't it you who told me that the guild would always be there for me? So then why did you leave, or disappear or whatever people are calling it?_

 _I hate saying this, especially around Flamebrain who is still torn over you, but I think that you're dead. As much as I don't want it to be true, it's the only conclusion I can think of. How else could Ass Flam lose you scent so easily? No one in the country has seen you, and we can't even sense your magic anymore._

 _Or did you leave us on purpose? Did you go to a different country to escape us? If you did, why? I thought we were family! I thought you loved Natsu! I thought you swore you'd protect him and always be there for him! So then why are you gone? Celestial mages don't break their promises._

 _With all these thoughts in my head, it's hard for me to stay happy and try to cheer everyone up when I keep coming to the idea that you might be dead. How can I be happy if my little sister is dead? I know that we're not blood related but you're still my little sister._

 _If you are alive and just ran away, I want you to think about Natsu. I want you to think about how much he's hurting. Hell, the idiot even confessed his love to you in a letter. Granted, he crossed it out, but we can still see it clearly! He loves you , and you love him. He should really hid them if he doesn't want us to read them though. Honestly, he must have ash for brains._

 _So if you're not dead Lucy, and please don't be dead, come home to us and to Flame Brain. We all miss you._

 _Gray F._

* * *

 **Did Lucy die? Or did she run away? What if there is a different reason?**

 **Maybe we'll find out in Natsu's letter.**


	12. Letter Twelve

**_Word Count: 190_**

* * *

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _That bastard Gray! I knew someone was reading my letters to you! How did I not think it was Ice Princess._

 _Anyways, don't listen to him Luce! You're alive and I know you wouldn't run away. Yer probably just lost. That Ice Idiot doesn't know anything about ya if he thinks you'd run away from your nakama. Fairy Tail is your family. I know ya aren't dead, because yer too strong to die, you proved that to me after the war with Zeref when you managed to get rid of the curse that would have called me when he died, and then defeated him yourself! And I told ya I'd protect yer future right?_

 _Speaking of, another reason why you can't be dead is that I finally caught yer scent! It was faint, but it was there! I've missed yer smell so much Luce! But why were ya near Uncle Atlas? I had this really bad feeling that I don't want to be true._

 _Yer not kidnapped right? I mean you would have fought them off. Oh god! I need to find Erza! Love ya Luce!_

 _Love, Na_ _tsu._

* * *

 **Is Lucy kidnapped? If so, who kidnapped her? And Lucy defeated Zeref!**

 **That's what I really want Hiro to do with Zeref's defeat, considering that my girl Lucy hasn't had her time to shine yet in this arc! Everything is about Erza, when I just want my Nalu moments and for Lucy to kick some ass finally with some new attack she hasn't shown anyone yet.**

 **Until next time, peace!**


	13. Letter Thirteen

**Word Count: 267**

* * *

 _I knew it Lucy! Why didn't you tell us before you left? If people were chasing you, why would you go on a private mission if you knew? I thought you were smarter than that, Luce! And why am I smelling that smell again? That scent I could never forget that foul smell he has._

 _We went to Uncle Atlas where I smelled ya, and now Erza is forcing me to stop for the night and sleep. How can I sleep when I know you're with him? That your future is in danger at this very second? I'm not gonna break my promise, so you better not break yours._

 _God, this is so frustrating Lucy! Why didn't you tell me that he was back? Is it because you don't trust me anymore? Because I left ya for a year? Because if that's it, I'm sorry Lucy! I'm so goddamn sorry. I didn't know the guild would disband. And I wanted to take you with me! So did Happy! Or to at least say bye to you in person. But I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it if I saw you crying._

 _I need to find you right now and say that to your face. I don't care if Erza gets angry for leaving them. I need to know that you're okay and have you safe in my arms like one of those stupid princess you always talk to me about. And who cares if Gajeel and Gray get mad that I left them behind? I love you Lucy, and I will save you._

 _Love, Natsu._


	14. Letter Fourteen

**Count: 231**

* * *

 _Lucy,_

 _I figured I should let you know what happened, so you can realize how much Fairy Tail loves you. Natsu found your scent, mixed with the black wizard Zeref's, and he and Happy left immediately while we were sleeping like the idiots they are. I know he loves you, and Happy does as well because he looks up to you as his foster mother, but they both can't do this on their own. But I do have a question. Why does Zeref want you so badly? Is it because you had defeated him? If that is the case, then what is he planning? What is he planning to do to you, to be more specific._

 _Gajeel and Wendy are sniffing Natsu out so we can catch up with him. Levy and Mirajane are trying to figure out Zeref's motive and a plan of attack, where I am helping them with. Gray and Juvia are looking around for any signs of you or Zeref. I just know you would get so happy if you were here to see this, a show of how much everyone loves you here in Fairy Tail. Even Laxus is here helping Gajeel and Wendy._

 _So there is no need to worry for much longer Lucy. Fairy Tail is coming to save you._

 _Good, we caught Natsu's scent. We're coming Lucy. We're heading out now._

 _Sincerely, Erza._

* * *

 **I've been waiting for the next chapter of Fairy Tail to be uploaded on MangaFox for a week now! And I have to wait until next Monday again, most likely ;-;**

 **Until next time, peace!**


	15. Letter Fifteen

_I'm on my way, Luce._


	16. Final Letter

**Word Count: 1,034**

* * *

 _I'm on my way, Luce._

That was the last letter in the stack. The crudely written words were filled with unimaginably strong emotions, barely legible from the black soot that coated the torn paper. The person who wrote the letter clearly cared deeply about who it was written to, that was clear. Even from the minimal words, the love they held was immense.

The paper was frayed around the burnt edges, a remnant of the horrible war that it had managed to survive. Lucy tenderly held the ruined paper in her delicate fingers. The words became harder to read every time she reread it.

One, two, three tears fell onto the sheet, smearing the ink. It wasn't hard for her to know who the writer was. After all, what other person would risk their life for her and call her Luce other than her rose-haired best friend?

Her blonde bangs shaded her face as her shoulders trembled from her stifled sobs. She pushed the page away from her before anymore of her tears could ruin the writing. The hand where her Fairy Tail mark stood proud on covered her mouth in an attempt to quiet the hiccuping she was doing so she wouldn't alert Gajeel, who was standing outside the infirmary door, guarding her.

 _"I'm not doing this for Salamander, Levy. Sure, I owe him after what he did, but I'm doing this for Lucy too."_

That was the first time Lucy had heard Gajeel call her by her name and not Bunny Girl. The two outside the door didn't do a very good job at speaking quietly. That conversation had happened at least two hours ago, but the only thing Lucy could do was repeat was Gajeel said. It was like a broken record in her mind, never ending.

 _Salamander._

 _I owe him after what he did._

Those sentences scared Lucy more than she cared to admit. The entire time she had been locked up in the infirmary, she had yet to see Natsu even once. Every time someone entered the room, she would look up in hopes to see her best friend, but was disappointed every single time.

And her guildmates… They didn't speak a word to her about Natsu. They never did. It was almost as if they were terrified to, and that was something that didn't bode well with Lucy. She didn't like being in this state of not knowing, especially when it was about him.

Lucy stared at the letters that she laid neatly on the white bedspread. Fifteen. That's how many letters there were. Fifteen letters from her friends who were suffering from her disappearance. Two were from Erza, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail who was crying, from what Lucy could tell with the tear stains on the first one, for her. One from Juvia, who had given her everything she had written about and more that were now stacked in the corner of the room, the stuffed Plue by Lucy's side.

One from Wendy and Charle, who tried to stay strong despite wanting to give up. One from Gajeel, whose letter had a single tear down at his name. A man you'd never think you'd see cry, had tears while writing to a presumed dead girl.

She knew Levy would have written to her, if she weren't so emotional about it. When Lucy had returned, Levy was not the same Levy she had grown to know. She looked pale and lifeless. But now, she looks a lot better.

And Gray. His letter hurt almost worst than Natsu's did. He was always so calm, collected and cool during horrible situations. The only time she saw him break that icy calm was when Ur, Ultear, or his father were mentioned. So when he finally let her in on his thoughts, it hurt her to know how much she was affecting him, the one who was supposed to never break his composure.

Nine.

That was the one that hurt her the most.

Nine letters.

Two months she was gone. And Natsu wrote to her every week, just like he promised in the first letter. Every letter was more heartbreaking than before. Why did it take her this long to realize how much she actually meant to Natsu? How much he meant to her? It took nine damn letters for her to come to terms with her feelings for him, and when she finally did he was nowhere to be found.

Lucy clutched Natsu's sixth letter, his confession, close to her chest as she screwed her chocolate eyes shut, tears rolling down her cheeks. She missed him. Where was he at, anyway? _If he was coming to save me, then where was he now?_

Lucy could barely hear the shouts of her guildmates from behind the door that led to the infirmary. It was only when the wooden door was slammed open, did she snap out of her thoughts. Her chocolate colored eyes snapped open to see the threat.

A beautiful pink popped from behind the splintered door, immediately drawing her attention.

There, Natsu stood in all his glory. A white sling held his right arm while his entire torso and chest were wrapped securely in bandages. The man under the doorframe gave Lucy his famed goofy grin, his onyx eyes twinkling as they saw her.

"Heya Luce. Long time no talk."

* * *

 **So I'm debating on whether or not on having this be the last chapter, or if I should put an epilogue for this book. I do love how it turned out though, no lie.**

 **As for what happened to Natsu, and the 'war' that was mentioned above, that was a war to get Lucy back and I'm leaving it up to your interpretation as to how Natsu defeated Zeref, what Gajeel meant, and why everyone was so solemn about Natsu.**

 **But, if I do make an epilogue, I definitely plan on coming up with something for that.**

 **Thanks for sticking with this short story, and please go check out my other books! Love ya all!**

 **Until next time, peace!**


	17. Epilogue

**Word Count: 1,824**

* * *

To everyone's curiosity, neither Natsu nor Lucy spoke about what happened. The only answer Natsu would give his guildmates when they asked what he did and why he was gone for so long was that Porlyusica refused to let him leave, on the thought that he would ruin all her hard work.

Lucy, on the other hand, was a different story. Like her rose-haired best friend, she didn't tell anyone anything that had happened while she was missing. In fact, she hardly spoke the entire week she's been back. The only person that she'd have a somewhat complete conversation with was Natsu, and eve then it was hard for him to get her to talk.

But Fairy Tail had an idea. After all, two months of being Zeref's, the black wizard, prisoner was something no one except for those who witnessed it could understand.

But that wasn't the only reason Lucy never spoke of it. A big part was that she couldn't even remember most of her time as a prisoner. They were fragments inside her head that didn't make any sense, which scared Lucy even more than it would have if she had her full memory. Was the time so bad that her brain forcefully blocked the horrid memories? It wasn't heard of, Lucy knew.

She stared at the neatly stacked letters on the desk near her bed, fingers aching to reach out and hold them close to her as she often did with her keys. But she refused to reread them another time and experience all the pain her dear family had felt while they wrote them.

She was relieved to be home again after all this time, even with her closet being filled to the brim with Natsu, Happy, and Plue plushies, courtesy of Juvia. Though, the original Plue Lucy had on her hospital bed with her was resting on her pillow. She gladly welcomed the comfort of her home, but it still didn't feel safe, not yet. Not until Natsu arrived.

Her gaze moved from the letters to the scar on the palm of her hand. A delicate finger traced over the fresh scar as the memory of where it came from resurfaced.

 _Lucy was being held in a cell once more. Her clothes, the same ones she was wearing the day she got taken, were tattered and covered in grime. In front of her Zeref glared down at her wickedly, his black eyes teetering to red before switching back, flickering like a dying light lacrima._

" _How did you lead him here? What did you do?"_

 _What she did? Lucy didn't know but she wasn't about to tell him that. She knew who was here, who would always come save her even if he had to walk through hell and back to get her. She knew that he was going to come bursting through like a ball of fire any second now and take her home. Natsu always did. And he doesn't like to give up easily._

A burning in Lucy's chest made her reel back. That was only part of the story to her scar. That was the day of her rescue, no doubt, but the entire memory was just fragments like the rest of them. There was a knee to her gut that had flown her halfway across the room like she weighed nothing more than a feather. That was when Natsu came in.

 _Dust and smoke collected in the air as it followed a loud explosion. In front of Lucy stood a great wall of fire, surrounding her in an almost protective nature as it shielded her from further abuse given by Zeref._

 _Natsu was her first thought._

 _She was right, he was here for her, and he came in just as she thought he would. Through the flames he walked, his scaled scarf whipping around behind him until the man she'd been waiting for stood in front of her._

" _Natsu…" He didn't respond to her soft voice, instead dropping her celestial keys into her hands as he got into his familiar fighting stance. The fire died down and Zeref stood unscathed as he glanced at his brother._

 _Natsu's forearms were morphed into scales, the same as the scales that were highlighting his cheeks. His onyx eyes were slit and his flames burned hotter than ever before. A deep growl emitted from his chest as he glowered at Zeref._

" _I will burn you to ashes for what you did to Lucy!"_

It was a blur on what happened next. A dull throbbing came from the two identical cuts on her hand as she thought about what happened next.

 _The battle wasn't to Natsu's advantage anymore. He was strong, but that didn't mean that his magic power was limitless. Zeref released a powerful surge of magic towards his younger brother without mercy and from what Lucy could tell, it was going to be a direct hit._

 _Her right hand clenched around the key she had blindly pulled from her keyring, Taurus' familiar power flowing through her veins. The axe-shaped tip cut into her skin, leaving behind trails of blood as she flung her wrist._

" _Open, gate of the bull, Taurus!" Lucy cried. The spirit came out, axe slicing through the black ball of energy and successfully saving Natsu from what quite possibly could have been his imminent death. "Star dress; Taurus form!"_

Lucy wasn't sure what had happened after that. She knew that she was low on magic after those months and that summoning Taurus took a lot out of her, as did the star dress. She didn't last long in the fight against Zeref, but she did last long enough to give Natsu enough time to recover. But those were all things that Lucy just assumed. She didn't have all the exact details on it either. After a black surge came her way, and a blur of pink, it was blank. It was like a story that had no ending, just empty pages.

A series of knocks erupted at her window before the person slid himself in like he owned the place. Technically speaking, for the rest of the month he did.

"Luce, I think that's all of it." Natsu was smiling as he plopped himself on the bed before noticing the look Lucy held. "What's wrong?"

"What happened, Natsu? After Taurus, what happened?" He was taken aback by the fact that she spoke two sentences rather than the choppy ones he's been getting accustomed to. She looked up at him with doe-like eyes, patiently waiting for him to answer her.

"It's simple, Luce. I beat Zeref."

"Natsu."

He could never just lie to her, not even if he wanted to. She always knew when he lied to her, because she knew him like the back of her hand. His smile dropped as he stared straight ahead.

"It wasn't anything bad Luce, I promise. I did exactly what you told me."

 _Natsu didn't know how they got here. All he knew was that this man, Zeref, almost killed Lucy. And he was not going to let him live long enough to regret it._

 _That was how he ended up on top of Zeref, his fists engulfed in hot flames as he slammed them repeatedly into his brother. He was blinded by red, his only thoughts being Lucy and terminating their enemy. It wasn't until he heard her croaking voice did he realize how close he was to succeeding in his plan._

" _Stop, Natsu…" His balled fist paused abruptly, mere millimeters away from its target. Lucy's hand that bared her guild mark reached out towards him, obvious fear clouding her pretty brown orbs. Those two words made his heart drop before he glanced down at the mess he had made of Zeref's face._

 _He had almost killed someone._

"After that, the Royal Guard had come to take him away, and Gajeel had found us. I told Gajeel to take you to Fairy Tail."

"Why didn't you go?" Natsu leaned back against the window as he stared at the letters that Lucy had neatly laid on her desk, next to her precious book.

"Because I love you. You read my letters right? So I left so I could become better for ya. Ya don't deserve someone who was E.N.D, and ya don't deserve someone who nearly became a killer. But I couldn't stay away from ya. I still had something to give ya anyways." From a hidden pocket in his one sleeved top, Natsu pulled out a beautiful sapphire necklace that looked familiar.

Maybe the reason why it looked familiar was because it was the same one that she had seen in Hargeon so many months ago.

The two didn't say a word as Natsu delicately pulled her long blonde locks to the side so he could clasp the necklace around her raindrop shaped sapphire hung perfectly, resting just below her collarbones.

"So? I just confessed to you. I'd feel a lot better if ya'd say somethin'" Natsu waited as patiently as he could, but why should he? He always attacks things head on, so what made this any different? And Lucy wasn't one to beat around the bush either. Well, at least not when it came to her best friend.

"I've always loved you, idiot." She didn't give the rose-haired man much time to celebrate his returned feelings as she leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips before withdrawing instantly, her face a color that could rival Erza's hair.

Natsu only pulled her closer in response.

The rest of the night was filled with laughs, kisses, and some very warm cuddles.

Though the two went through much together, they still had each other and their family at Fairy Tail. And who knows? Maybe in the future, they'll be writing letters to their children, telling them about their mom and dad's beautiful love story.

But those thoughts weren't on their minds for now. No, for now, they're going to enjoy the time they have together.

Because letters just don't do justice to Fairy Tail's precious time.

* * *

 **That's it! Thanks for staying with me this long for this short story, and I hope that you all loved it as much as I did when I wrote it!**

 **Be sure to check out my other works like Breaking The Ice!**

 **Thank you to Coca33 and Court818, and also ThatOneFriend-3 for all the love and reviews you have sent me for this book. That really means a lot and I hope you like my other stories as well.**

 **Until next time, peace!**


End file.
